Feud Wiki:Regulations
The following is a list of rules and guidelines applied on the Feud Wiki that explain and describe standards that all users should follow in order to maintain a friendly atmosphere on the wiki. Violation of these can lead to administrative action. If you have any questions regarding any rule or policy, please contact the . Editing Structure * All pages on this wiki follow a very specific format. Please browse the various wiki pages in order to get familiar with the structure before editing. Not following this format or attempting to change it will result in a warning, and any further offenses will result in a ban. * Please use proper grammar, punctuation, and sentence structures, and follow American English. * Do not be subjective while writing pages, and do not project your personal opinion onto them. * Do not cite unreliable sources or add information to pages based purely on speculation. Linking * Do not add excessive links to articles. It is only necessary to link back to another article the first time it is being mentioned. It doesn't need to be linked every time it is mentioned. * Do not link to things that have absolutely nothing to do with this wiki or its content. * Please check that the link actually works before publishing your edit. Active links will show up in green, whereas broken links will show up in red. Editing Disputes * If you edit an article in good faith, and your edit is then reverted by an admin, please do not re-add said information in attempts to start an editing dispute. The edit was reverted for a reason, most likely because the information added was unnecessary. Restoring the original edit can be seen as challenging an admin, and doing so will result in a warning, and later a ban, if the behavior continues. * If you ever find yourself in an editing dispute with a fellow user, please contact an admin and seek their opinion on the disagreement. Going back and forth undoing each others edits only furthers the problem, and an admin can neutrally decide whether the information in question is necessary or not to the article. * In addition, please do not undo or delete the perfectly good edits of any user without justification. This is what often starts editing disputes in the first place. The only time it is necessary to undo an edit is if the information added is either incorrect or irrelevant to the article. Consistently undoing the good edits of other users will result in a ban. Categories * The list of acceptable categories can be found . * Only add a page to a category if the category is appropriate to the topic of the article. Repeatedly adding incorrect/ill-fitting categories to pages will result in a ban. * Please do not create a new category without speaking to an admin about it first. Any categories that are created without permission or deemed unnecessary by our staff members will be removed immediately, and the person responsible for creating said category will be warned. Multiple offenses may result in a ban. * Do not categorize your user profile. Images * Uploading images that contain spoilers, pornographic material, or otherwise inappropriate or disturbing content is prohibited and will be deleted immediately. The uploader of said content will be held accountable. * Please do not upload duplicates of already existing photos. * Try to be descriptive with your file names. ex: "Joan Crawford 1963 Oscars.png" as opposed to "Untitled.png" New Pages * Creating new pages that contain nonsense, unrelated or unnecessary content, spam, or fan-fiction will immediately be deleted. Continuing to do so will result in a ban. Warnings * Do not remove or ignore any warnings posted on your message wall by admins. Doing so may result in a ban. Spoilers * A spoiler is any information that is released prior to the legal release date of an episode. The posting of such content is not tolerated on the wiki. If details about an upcoming episode/issue/etc. has been released to the public, it is not considered a spoiler. Vandalism Vandalism is the conspicuous defacement or destruction of information against the will of the owner/governing body. In the context of an online community project, it is a usually deliberate attempt to damage the usefulness of content for other viewers. Classifications * Vandalism can be classified in many ways, but it is generally defined as the damaging of an article or page. It could be removing valuable content from pages, wiping a page clean, adding false or incorrect information, adding spoilers where they are not allowed, spamming information, adding irrelevant or unnecessary information, moving pages to unrelated names, or performing any edit that is not made in good faith. Consequences * Vandalism is absolutely not tolerated on this wiki. Any account that deliberately vandalizes pages will be infinitely banned. * This is not applicable for hacking situations or if the vandalism was performed unintentionally. Spamming The definition of spam is: irrelevant or unsolicited messages sent through the internet. Even if it's something as small as a single letter, it could still be classified as spam. Spam clogs up discussions and could mean important questions and messages get missed. Spam will not be tolerated and will result in a ban. * Spam can exist in almost any form, even something as simple as a single letter. * Spam can also mean posting the same message over and over again, whether it be on the same article/post or multiple different ones. * Spam can also be just randomly typing letters over and over again; for example: Akhdhfyr esifjfhfh. These messages will be deleted immediately and the user responsible will be held accountable. Badge Hunting * Badge hunting is the act that occurs when a user makes pointless edits or additions to a page in order to make their goal to achieve a badge/achievement much easier. We identify this as an act of vandalism, since the edits made are outright useless and unnecessary. * Anyone caught badge hunting will receive a warning, and eventually a block if the behavior continues. Conduct * All users are expected to assume good faith. * Always treat other users with dignity and respect. Do not intentionally speak to anyone in a rude or degrading manner. * Listen to the site administration when they direct you to stop certain behavior. * Derogatory comments about race, religion, gender, sexuality, etc. are not allowed. The use and exhibition of discriminatory terms/behavior will result in an immediate ban. * Profanity is allowed. However, directing foul language or insults at other users is NOT allowed. Joking around is perfectly okay, as long as the user at the receiving end knows that it's a joke. * Do not engage in comment wars or target or fight with users who simply do not agree with you. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and that should be respected. Civil debate and discussion is perfectly okay, just as long as it isn't taken too far. * Do not partake in character bashing. It is perfectly fine to not like a certain character. However, going out of your way to excessively insult said character or anyone who likes said character is not tolerated. * Stalking, death threats, or any excessive form of intimidation is not allowed, and if any of these actions are carried out, you will be reported to Wikia Staff and potentially banned across all Wikia networks. * If you have an issue with another editor, leave a message on their wall, as well as on the message wall of an administrator, and your problem will be handled from there. Blogs Creation * Please only create a maximum of three blogs per week. We love to hear your thoughts and ideas, but too many blogs clog up the activity feeds of the wiki and can prevent other users' blogs from being seen. Content * Please only create blogs with substantial information that contain at least 150 words. * While blogs aren’t required to focus on Feud, they should be relevant. Use your judgement and think, would the users of the Feud Wiki be interested in what you are posting? * Be original with your blog ideas. Do not create a duplicate of an already existing blog or plagiarize the ideas of other users. * Blogs are not the places to solve personal disputes. If you have an issue with another editor, leave a message on their personal wall or contact an administrator about the problem. Account Rules Underaged Users * You must be 13 or over in order to use Wikia. Therefore, if you are under the age of thirteen, and any of the admins find out, you will be blocked from the wiki until the date that you turn thirteen. Sockpuppeting * The use of sockpuppet accounts on this wiki is not tolerated, especially when said accounts are used in a malicious manner, such as vandalizing, spamming, bullying/ harassing other users, or manipulating the outcome of any of our voting systems (polls, surveys, thread games, etc.). Any user that is caught abusing multiple accounts will be immediately banned, along with their respective sockpuppets. Terms of Use DISCLAIMER Use of this wiki is governed by these rules as outlined herein and by the Terms of Use set by Wikia, Inc. as of its latest revision. The staff of this wiki reserves the right to change rules of use at any time without notice. Category:Browse Category:Community